Hotel Transylvania 4
Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer-animated horror comedy film. It is directed by Genndy Tartakovsky, the film is being written by Adam Sandler. ''Produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Media Rights Capital, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing with animation production by Sony Pictures Imageworks. It is the first reboot/prequel and the fourth installment in the ''Hotel Transylvania ''franchise, and feature the resprised roles of Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Kevin James, Keegan-Michael Key, David Spade Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, Fran Drescher and Mel Brooks. ''Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning ''will be premiered on July 17, 2019, at the Toronto International Film Festival, and be released in the United States on July 31, 2019, in 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX. Featuring a new hit single by China Anne McClain feat. will.i.am. Storyline The film centers back to the beginning at Hotel Transylvania, the youngest daughter of Dracula, named Mavis (Selena Gomez) who wants to find her true inner monster. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis, the 116-year-old daughter of Dracula and the late Martha. ** Sunny Sandler as Younger Mavis * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula, the 528-year-old lord of the vampires and founder of Hotel Transylvania. He was the loving husband of Martha and father of Mavis. * Rob Schneider as Boris, the evil boogeyman. * Kevin James as Frank/Frankenstein * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray, a mummy. * David Spade as Griffin the Invisible Man * Steve Buscemi as Wayne, a werewolf. * Fran Drescher as Eunice, Frankenstein's wife. * Molly Shannon as Wanda, Wayne's werewolf wife * Adam DeVine as Batty, a clumsy bat. * Jon Lovitz as Quasimodo, a Hunchback gourmet chef. * Luenell as Shrunken Head, Mavis' wisecracking shrunken head that serves as a "Do Not Disturb" sign. * Mel Brooks as Vlad, Mavis' grandfather and Dracula's father. * Sadie Sandler as Winnie, the werewolf daughter of Wayne and Wanda. * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby, a green blob. * Brian George as Suit of Armor, the head of Hotel Transylvania's security guards. * Dee Bradley Baker as Esmeralda, Quasimodo's pet rat. * Rob Riggle as Skeleton Husband * Tom Kenny as Skeleton Wife * Chris Parnell as Mr. Fly * Robert Smigel as Marty, a pink Gill-Man * Jonny Solomon as Gremlin Man * Brian McCann as Bigfoot * Paul Brittain as Zombie Plumber * Rose Abdoo as Witch Monster Cameo * Calaca Mariachi Band * Gargoyles * Hotel Transylvania staff * Werewolf pups * Sentient Tables * Suit of Armors * Hydra Heads * House Keeper Witches * Hydra Heads * Zombies * Dragons * Gillmen * Giant Octopus * Ghosts * Yeti * Mutant Mosquito (New) * Old Germlin * Elderly Gremlin Soundtrack # Moonlight (feat. will.i.am) - China Anne McClain, written by Ammo, Becky G, China Anne McClain, Julie Frost and will.i.am # Whistle (While You Work It) - Katy Taz # Cake By the Ocean - DNCE # I'll Chase the Sky - Jessie James Decker # Night of my Life - Group 1 Crew # Sweet 116 (feat. Alessia Cara) - Zedd, written by Monsters & Strangerz, Zedd and Alessia Cara # Feel This Moment (feat. Christina Aguilera) - Pitbull # Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning Score Suite - Danny Elfman Music & Lyric Video * Moonlight (feat. will.i.am) - China Anne McClain (From Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning) * Sweet 116 (feat. Alessia Cara) - Zedd (From Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning) Sony Animation - Official Trailers HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA: MAVIS' BEGINNING | Official Trailer | International Trailer * "We Have Arrived" by RAE feat. Classic Movie Clips * Grandpa Vlad! * 116th Birthday Extravaganza (Opening Scene), Song: "Can You Feel It" * I'm Batty * Ending Scene, Song: "Night of my Life" A Studio Operation * '''Deluxe Culver City '(digital intermediate) Special Effects * Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) '(imagery and animation) * '''Cinesite '(digital effects) * 'Legend3D '(3D stereo conversion) Trivia * This film will become a reboot/prequel movie for the first time. Presenters * Director: '''Genndy Tartakovsky * Production Designer: Dan Krall * Character Designer: Craig Kellman * Art Director:' David P. Smith' * Head of Story: Michael L.M. Wong Release Date * Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning ''will be premiered on July 17, 2019, at the Toronto International Film Festival and be released in the United States on July 31, 2019, in 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX. End Title Sequence * '''Picture Mill, The '(main & end titles) ImageworksVFX Imageworks Crew * Richard R. Hoover '(VFX Supervisor) * '''Kevin Jackson '(Animation Supervisor) * 'Karl Herbust '(Digital Producer) * 'Lisa Bechard '(VFX Producer) Credits Opening * '''Columbia Pictures '''Presents * A '''Media Rights Capital '''Production * A '''Sony Pictures Animation '''Film * '''Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning * Selena Gomez, Adam Sandler, Rob Schneider, Kevin James, Keegan-Michael Key, David Spade, Steve Buscemi, Molly Shannon, Fran Drescher Adam DeVine, Jon Lovitz, '''with '''Luenell, '''and '''Mel Brooks Closing * The End * Directed by: Genndy Tartakovsky * Produced by: Michelle Murdocca, p.g.a. * Written by: Adam Sandler * Based on Characters Created by: Todd Durham * Executive Producer: Robert Smigel * Co-Producer: Todd Berger * Music by: Danny Elfman * Edited by: Joyce Arrestia, ace * Production Designer: Dan Krall * Visual Effects Supervisor: Richard R. Hoover * Art Director: David P. Smith * Character Designer:' Craig Kellman' * Head of Story: Michael L.M. Wong * Head of Layout: James Williams * Senior Animation Supervisor: Mario Capellari * Animation Supervisors: Jason Ryan, Kevin Jackson, Jason Ryan, Mark Donald, Bill Haller, Brian Scott * Digital Producer: Karl Herbust, '''Production Manager: '''Garrick McLaughlin * CG Supervisors: Michael Lasker, Rodrigo Ibanez, Clara Chan, Robyne Powell, Michael Muir Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Spin-Offs Category:Vampires Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Feature film Category:2019 Films Category:Prequel films Category:Children's films Category:2019 Category:Family Category:Children Category:Spin-off Category:Media Rights Capital Category:Movies Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Reboot Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Category:Selena Gomez Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Digital 3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:Family films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Sony